


people you may know

by showhyuks



Series: showhyuks' drabble dump [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: IM STARTING THE CHANGKI REVOLUTION AS WELL, Love them, M/M, changki rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun reaches out one last time and he hopes for the best this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	people you may know

**Author's Note:**

> i love this underrated otp so much gdi ;; hello my girls aka irene myles and ella!  
> the title doesn't make sense at all but i wrote this while listening to Ryeowook's album so~ enjoy!  
> (unbeta-ed, don't care. i wrote this on my phone. forgive my mistakes i'm still shook over minhyuk's updates today.)

 

 

He finishes his letter with a heavy sigh, the pen’s ink slightly blotting when he ends it with his signature just so he could keep it formal. He doesn’t know if he’ll be receiving a reply this time around, but it’s the last time he’s going to do this and he’s slightly hoping for the best. Maybe because nights before, he accidentally found some of their old photos together and feelings that were long buried ages ago suddenly resurfaced; he suddenly felt overwhelmed to the point of accidentally dropping the cup of coffee he had that time and not knowing what to do, he resorts to writing a letter one last time just so Kihyun—his ex—would know that he’s still hurting, that sometimes he still cried himself at night, and that he still loves him so much after everything they have been through.

 

 

The past letters only contained anger, hurt, and apologies; but this time, this last letter, has four words that he never thought he would be saying again to the guy who broke him apart.

 

 

_I still love you._

 

 

Changkyun dreamt of him that night after writing his last letter; he dreamt of that time they went out to get ice cream and Kihyun accidentally dropped his cone. He dreamt of how Kihyun made a face that was too cute to be ignored and he ended up giving him the ice cream he had in his hand. Kihyun then smiled so widely that the stars were no match to his smile and Changkyun wakes up with tear tracks on his cheeks, wondering where it all went wrong and why is it that it’s only him who’s still hurting.

 

 

And two days later, he finds himself blankly staring at the room number which was too familiar to him. It was their old shared apartment together before he left and found his own space, just hours after everything went down the drain. Flashbacks of memories together started crashing back to him and his chest suddenly hurts so damn much he needed to grab the door frame to keep himself together. Changkyun slips the letter under the hole of the door instead, quickly running away before he could see Kihyun again. It has been months and he wonders if Kihyun still has brown hair, if his eyes are still as bright as how he remembers, if he’s still the Kihyun who Changkyun loved years ago.

 

 

He went back home all flustered and sweaty and just plain tired. He curses himself continuously, wondering why he had to see their photos again. It’s the reason why he’s that way again; why he’s back to his old state, why he’s back to being the broken Changkyun who was never fixed after that tragic day.

 

 

Changkyun makes himself a cup of coffee, just like how he always does whenever he’s feeling tired of everything. It’s a sort of coping mechanism he has that even Kihyun already picked up his habit, always making sure he bought lots of coffee packs for him-

 

 

The doorbell rings and Changkyun checks his watch. It’s 2 in the afternoon and it’s probably Jooheon who promised to drop by that afternoon so that he could ask Changkyun’s advice regarding his newest mixtapes. Changkyun makes another cup of coffee for him and he brings the coffees with him when he approaches his front door. Finally, someone’s going take his mind off things.

 

 

He opens the door with a small smile on his face but it immediately falters to a frown when he realizes who’s standing in front of his apartment.

 

 

“Changkyun-ah…”

 

 

Kihyun steps forward and wraps his arms around Changkyun’s waist, keeping his head between Changkyun’s shoulder and neck and Changkyun could feel Kihyun smelling him over and over and everything suddenly feels _wrong_.

 

 

 _This is all wrong_.

 

 

He doesn’t process anything that’s happening that moment and the cups of coffee are almost spilling on his carpeted floor, but Kihyun pulls away and stares at him like how he used to back when he still loved him and-

 

 

“I also still love you, Changkyun-ah…”

 

 

Maybe, it feels so wrong again, but at the same time it feels so, _so_ right and the world is spinning back again and his heart is beating twice as fast as it did before. Kihyun’s eyes are getting glassy as seconds pass by and Changkyun puts the coffee down on the floor before wiping the impending tears away.

 

 

“What did I tell you about crying? I hate seeing you cry, right?”

 

 

And yes, Changkyun might have been broken for months already with no one to fix him, but the only remedy he’ll ever be needing is back in his arms where he truly belongs, and all those tears and hurt might just be worth it.

 

 


End file.
